Gray vs. Lyon
|magic1=Ice-Make (Static) |key1= |character2=Lyon Vastia |kanji2=リオン・バスティア |romaji2=Rion Basutia |alias2=Sub-Zero Emperor Lyon-sama (by Juvia) |age2=26 (X791) |status2= Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Ice-Make (Dynamic and Static) |key2= |loveinterest=Juvia Lockser |imagegallery=Gray vs. Lyon/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize= 310px }} Gray vs. Lyon is the rivalry between Fairy Tail Mage, Gray Fullbuster and Lamia Scale Mage, Lyon Vastia. About Gray and Lyon Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Lyon Vastia Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア Rion Basutia) is an Ice-make Mage of Lamia Scale, as well as the rival of Gray Fullbuster, first introduced as''' '''Reitei. Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. Upon Tenrou's Team return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is reappearance of an earring on his left ear, larger than his first one and seemingly consisting of a small chain as well. As Lyon welcomes Tenrou Team from their seven years of disappearance, he donned a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and grey boots. Rivalry The rivalry between Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia started when the missing Fairy Tail members return from Tenrou Island, Lyon visits Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendy, Toby Horhorta, Yuka Suzuki and Jura Neekis. Here he catches sight of Juvia for the first time. Lyon is Gray's long time rival. Both were friends and pupils of Ur, their master, but after her death, their friendship ended. It was only rebuilt after the events of the Galuna Island Arc. As Ur's pupils, despite some differences in their personalities, Gray and Lyon were friends. Lyon was the most enthusiastic and friendly one, being the oldest pupil, even giving Gray some hints about the Ice-make training and telling him about his dreams, showing confidence in Gray. Gray, however kept the serious and cold personality due to the tragedy in his life caused by Deliora. Everything changed when Gray decided to fight Deliora alone without finishing the training, which resulted in Ur's "death" by using the forbidden technique Iced Shell, freezing her body forever. When Lyon realized that Ur was dead and that he would never be able to achieve his dream to defeat her, he blamed Gray, putting an end to the pupils' fragile friendship. When Gray met Lyon after the incident, Lyon, using the alias of Reitei, was trying to unseal Deliora, having recruited Mages that had their lives radically changed by the creature. They fought twice, while discussing about the events of their lives while Ur's pupils. In the first battle Gray was holding himself, thinking that Lyon didn't know that Ur was still alive, but as ice, so he was trying to save him. Lyon once again showed the grudge against Gray that he had since the Sealing of Deliora, defeating Gray in the first battle in terms of strength and arguments. In the Rematch second battle, however, Gray found out that Lyon already knew about Ur being alive as ice, defeating him and defending Ur's teachings. Despite still separated, the hate between the Ice Puplis was over, with Lyon joining Lamia Scale like Gray advised. Gray and Lyon fight together against Racer. Their rivalry and partnership continued during the Oración Seis arc, when Gray and Lyon fought Racer. Gray was fighting Racer alone until he found Lyon and Sherry, that joined him, now using Ice-Make like Ur taught, demonstrating that he heard what Gray said during the Galuna Island incident. After figuring out Racer's weakness, Lyon and Gray worked together in a plan that involved pretending to betray each other, what was easy since the two are rivals. After they defeat Racer, he proceeds to kill himself taking the others with him, but Lyon took Racer with him, which made Gray think that Lyon has died, and went desperately to find him, sure that he would manage to stay alive. Lyon was later revealed to avoid the explosion, much to Gray's relief. In X791, Lyon fell in love with Juvia that was interested in Gray, making her confused and divided between the two Ice Mages. Trying to solve this problem, Gray and Lyon made a bet: The one whose Team wins the Grand Magic Games will have Juvia in his Guild and this started their Rivalry. Synopsis X791 Arc After hearing about the return of the missing members of Fairy Tail, Lyon visits Fairy Tail with Sherry, Toby, Yuka, and Jura. He and Max Alors explain how Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus teamed up to locate them during the past seven years. Lyon then catches eye of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly. Later on, Lyon hangs out with Gray, and the two former apprentices of Ur talk about Ultear and Meredy Key of The Starry Sky Arc When Fairy Tail decides to separate into teams in order to gather the five remaining keys, Gray teams up with Juvia. As the two head towards their destination she starts fantasising over their relationship, and even pictures the two of them happily living together with a daughter. This daydream breaks when Lyon suddenly appears to join them on their mission, much to Juvia's confusion and embarrassment. After the two rivals’ argument, they finally reach the ruins. Gray then asks Juvia how they can search through it, only he finds that none of them know what to do. Upon approaching the ruin entrance, the group is confronted by a guard. Gray and Lyon try using Magic on it, but it Gray, Lyon, and Juvia Using Their Magic doesn't work until Juvia then attacks the eyes of the golem, which opens the door for them. When inside, they split up and find a puzzle. They use Magic to move some of the floating blocks into slots in the wall to move the crest of Zentopia Church above them into its correct position. After doing so the three are transported away. There they meet Sugarboy, who quickly traps Juvia and Lyon. Gray then chases after him and when they meet up the clock piece appears. They both go for it and are transported back. Lyon frees Juvia and himself by freezing and shattering the slime, and when the iced-slime shattered, Juvia stares at Lyon and blushes. She got startled when Lyon had asked if she was okay. Back to Gray, he and Sugarboy fight over the clock piece until Juvia and Lyon also return, with the three together defeating Sugarboy and taking the clock piece. The trio travel to some underground ruins to meet up with the other groups, and arrive just in time to see Byro Cracy attacking Lucy and her team. With the rest of Fairy Tail, Gray, Lyon, and Juvia fires their magic at the man to make him back off, to no avail though as their attacks are nullified. Before the fight can continue though the clock pieces start to glow and merge together to form the Infinity Clock, with some strange people appearing beneath the device. Upon being introduced to the Reborn Oración Seis. As they, as well as the other members of Fairy Tail lie defeated, the Blue Pegasus Guild conveniently arrives and rescues them. Gray and Juvia and the others are taken to their Guild Building where they all recuperate while Lyon is taken back to Lamia Scale. Grand Magic Games Arc Gray along with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, arrive in Crocus. After a brief meeting with the rest of the Guild members that arrived, he goes out and about in the city. While out and about in the city, he encounters Juvia. Gray asks her what she's doing there, while she says everyone came to cheer them on. She asks him to join her for lunch alone, but as Gray is about to accept, Lyon arrives, interrupts them and says he knows some pretty good restaurants. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him, to which Gray screams at Lyon, telling him not to take away "his member" or "whats his". Lyon challenges Gray, making a bet. He states that if Lamia Scale wins the games, Juvia joins their guild. Gray asks him what would happen if Fairy Tail wins and Lyon says that they would give Juvia back. Gray objects to this saying that Fairy Tail already has her, but Lyon eggs him on, asking him if he is afraid of losing. Gray is annoyed, but Juvia waves her arms in circles asking who Gray wants, her or Lyon. He responds by sweat dropping, thinking she really has no idea what's really going on. Later, it's shown that all three of them did go to eat, although both Gray and Juvia look disappointed that Lyon is with them. Category:Canon Rivals Category:Gray vs. Lyon Category:Needs Help